Several occupations require the worker to be exposed to heat and flame. To avoid being injured while working in such conditions, the worker may wear protective garments constructed of special flame resistant materials. The protective garments may be various articles of clothing, including coveralls, trousers, or jackets.
For example, firefighters typically wear protective garments that are commonly referred to as turnout gear. Turnout gear may have several layers including, for example, a thermal liner that insulates from extreme heat, an intermediate moisture barrier that prevents the ingress of water into the garment, and an outer shell that protects from flame and abrasion.
In other cases, protective garments may comprise a single layer of material that is flame resistant. Single-layer protective garments may be worn by industrial workers such as petroleum and utility workers, foundry men, welders, and racecar drivers. Additionally, such protective garments may be worn by individuals performing military functions or urban search and rescue functions.
The thermal protection of protective garments may be improved by increasing the amount of insulation provided within the garment. However, increasing the insulation typically equates to increasing the weight of the garment. Unfortunately, such increases in weight may increase wearer fatigue and risk of heat stroke when the garment is worn in high temperature environments. Furthermore, bulkier protective garments may decrease the wearer's mobility.
From the above discussion, there is an apparent need for protective garments that are relatively thermally protective and are also relatively lightweight and flexible.